Secret Locket
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: I held her against my chest as the sobs racked her body. "Sh...Angel, it will be okay." I whispered in her ear. "Make it stop Edward," She cried. "I wish I could honey, just hold on." I held her as she continued to sob in my chest. All HUMAN. BxE.
1. Preface

**March 2004**

I hissed in pleasure as our bodies moved in sync together. Her eyes were closed and her face was twisted up in pleasure. Her hands gripped my biceps tightly and her legs wrapped around my waist, causing me to go deeper inside her. The pleasure was so amazing.

"Edward," she moaned. "Oh God Edward!" Her walls clamped around me as she came violently around my cock. I continued to thrust in her, milking her orgasm.

"Fuck Bella," I stilled and spilled my seeds deep inside of her before collapsing on top of her. Our breathing was labored as we laid there, still connected.

I pulled out of her and rolled off of her. I pulled her small sweaty body into me and kissed her forehead. "Sleep angel," I whispered.

"Night Edward," she yawned snuggling closer to me.

"Night love," I knew I had fallen for her; I'd fallen for her the first day she walked into my classroom. She was a measly freshman in a senior level college class. She was 16 and I was 24. Everything about us was illegal, but I didn't care. I wanted her, I needed her.

I never meant to fall in love with her, but I did, and I don't care if it is illegal. I was so in love with her, I was willing to flee the country to be with her. I needed her and she needed me. I never knew I was missing something in my life until I met her.

**The next chapter is going to start in September 2003 and it is going to go on throughout the school year, possibly summer.**


	2. Surprise Dinner Guest

**6 months earlier  
**

**September 2003**

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard a timid voice ask. I turned to see a small girl, no older than 16, standing in front of my desk.

"How can I help you Ms-?"

"Swan. Isabella Swan," She whispered shyly looking at me through her deep brown eyes. I had heard about Isabella Swan. Her parents split when I was eleven. Her mother took and left, leaving good ole' chief devastated. I heard she was moving back, but hadn't had the chance to meet her yet.

"Right, how can I help you Ms. Swan?"

"I was transferred into your class." She handed me a transfer slip, and sure enough, she had been moved out of mechanics of English and into AP English 4.

"Why did they transfer you?" I asked, intrigued by this small girl.

She opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She hid her face with her long mahogany hair. Before I could get her to answer, the bell rang. She grabbed her stuff and walked to a seat in the back of the classroom where she sat the entire class, never once looking up.

Later on that day, I went to see Ms. James, Isabella's former teacher. She was sitting at her desk grading papers. "Elizabeth, do you have a moment?" I asked.

"Of course Edward, take a seat. What can I help you with?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Ah yes, Ms. Swan. She's a very smart girl."

"Why was she transferred?"

"I suggested it to the principal. On the first day, I gave a test to see where they stood in English, several of the problems where English 3 level problems. She was the first on done. I didn't think anything about it. I just figured she guessed. The next day I assigned an essay about a memory from the past…

They were sloppy and filled with mistakes, but hers…hers was perfect. Perfect writing, perfect syntax, she had great flow. I read the essay, before I graded her test. Her essay convinced me she was smart, but not that she needed to be transferred. When I graded her test, I was appalled. She didn't miss a single one. I showed the principal, and we knew something had to be done. So we got a copy of the AP 3 exam and gave it to her, she scored a perfect 5. So we transferred her. Why?"

"I asked her, and she got really shy."

"Yeah, she's shy and closed off. I talked to the chief and he's putting her through therapy."

"What happened?" Elizabeth got up and went over to the filing cabinet where she proceeded to pull out some paper.

"Maybe you should read her essay, it explains better." I nodded and took the paper. Later that night, I sat on my couch and read her essay.

_She walked slowly down the hall; her ballet shoes were quiet against the wooden floor. The light was shining from a crack in her mother's bedroom door. She heard silent crying coming from the room._

_"__Mommy?" she whispered slowly pushing the door open. Her mother was on the floor, blood was gushing out from the cuts on her wrist, her eyes were blood shot, and she was high. The room was trashed; she and Phil had another fight. "Mommy?" she whispered again as the tears ran down her face._

_"__Oh Bella honey, come here." Bella nodded and went to her mother. She lay down next to her and rested her head on her mother chest. "I love you little one," she whispered. "Don't ever forget that. The locket you love so much, I want you to take it, don't let anyone else have it. I want a little part of me to always be with you. Okay little one?"_

_"__Okay. Mommy?"_

_"__What little one?"_

_"__Do you have to go?" The little girl stared at her mother's dull brown eyes._

_"__Yes, sweetheart, I do. Mommy loves you. Remember little one, no one can stop you with what you want to do. Stay strong lovely, and don't let anyone rip you down."_

_"__Yes mommy,"_

_"__Now sleep angel, and return to dreamland." The little girl fell asleep in her mother's embrace, for the last time._

I stared at the piece of paper with tears in my eyes. Did this really happen to her? I needed to find out the truth about Isabella Swan.

* * *

My thoughts were going 90 to nothing thinking about the mystery of Isabella Swan. I tried to clear my thoughts, not wanting my girlfriend, Tanya, to start asking questions that I couldn't answer.

I was driving to my parents' house for dinner. My family and I are all very close; we have dinner together every week. I was the middle child out of three children. We were all adopted, because Esme could not have children of her own, but that didn't matter. We were still family, even if we do not share the same blood. Our family was a decent size, I guess. There was Esme and Carlisle, of course. Then there was my older brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie who was about three months pregnant. Then there was my girlfriend of 4 years Tanya and I, and finally there was my sister Alice and her fiancé Jasper.

My parents lived in the woods; they liked their privacy, in the house my mother designed. I looked at Tanya, who was staring out the window. She has been quiet the entire ride and I was getting worried. I grabbed her hand, brought it to my lips, and kissed it. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me, but not really, at me, more like through me. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied turning back to the window. I kept her hand securely in mine the rest of the way to my parents' house. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were already there when we arrived.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," she replied. I went to kiss her cheek, but she was already getting out the car. I was nervous about tonight. Did I upset her? I wrapped my arm around her as we walked into my parents' house.

"Hey!" I called out. "We're here."

"Edward!" My mother walked out of the kitchen smiling. "It's good to see you," she whispered.

"You too mom,"

"Hello Tanya," my mother smiled. Tanya just nodded. "Well, dinners almost ready, why don't you two take a seat and everything should be ready in about five minutes."

"Alright mom Thanks." Tanya was about to walk into the living room, but I stopped her. "Tanya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Edward, I'm fine," she snapped pulling away.

"Alright, I love you."

"Whatever," she mumbled. We headed into the dining room. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were finishing bringing everything out.

"Alright, dinners ready. Everyone take a seat." We sat down, getting ready to fix out plates when Esme stopped us.

"Wait, we have one more person coming."

"Who?" I asked.

"A client of mine, her father wanted her to get out a little bit more, so I invited her over since she's comfortable with me." The doorbell rang as soon as she said that. "That's her." Esme got up and went to answer the door.

"Alice, did you know about this?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you will really like Bella, she's the sweetest little girl, especially after what she's been through. She is shy at first, but she warms up to about everyone after she begins to trust him or her. There she is!"

I turned to see the newest addition to our family get together only to be shocked to see Isabella Swan standing next to my mother, looking shy but comfortable instead of tense. Esme had her arm wrapped around Bella in a loving, motherly way. What the hell?

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan. She's been a client of mine for the past five years." FIVE YEARS? And I didn't know this sooner? I always visit my mother when she is at work, how did I not see Bella during one of my visits. "Bella, you already know my daughter Alice, this is Jasper, her fiancé. This is my eldest son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, this is my son Edward and his girlfriend Tanya, and of course my husband Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you," She smiled. I froze when she smiled. One little smile lit up her face. She was so beautiful when she smiled. God, shut up Cullen! She is your student.

"Nice to meet you," Jasper and Rosalie said.

"I can tell you and I are going to be great friends little one," Emmett smiled. I notice Bella wince and bury her face in the crook of Esme's neck. I also notice her arms tighten around Esme. What the heck? "We can play jokes and-"

"Emmett," Esme said silently shaking her head no. "Come on honey, let's eat." Bella nodded her head and reluctantly let go of Esme. I set you up next to me, across from Edward. Is that okay?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Bella sat down and waited for someone to start fixing there food. She was polite and I could tell she was more at ease with Esme around. I hoped Bella would become this comfortable in my class.

Once everyone had their plates fixed, we said grace, and then began to eat. Conversation flowed easily between everyone. I tried to talk to Tanya, but she ignored me, so I turned my attention to Bella. "So Bella, are you ready for the test tomorrow?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen," She whispered looking at her plate.

"What's that?" Esme asked.

"Oh, Bella's a student of mine," I explained to her.

"I thought you only taught seniors?" Jasper asked.

"I do, but Bella was moved up after she passed the AP English 2 exam with a perfect score." Bella looked down and blushed.

"Bella, you didn't tell me that," Esme scolded. Bella just shrugged. "That counts as a highlight of your day."

"Not for me," She whispered.

"Why not?" Esme asked.

"Because not only am I the new girl, but I am also the freakishly smart girl," That pissed me off, that she actually thought she was a freak because she was smart.

"Don't you every say that," I snapped glaring at the girl. She looked up at me shocked.

"Edward-" Esme said.

"No, she shouldn't feel like that, you're her doctor, you should reassure her that being smart is a good thing, and she should not feel like a freak."

"I was."

"You were?"

"Yes, I was, but I was going to do in private and I wasn't going to do it angrily. You've scared her Edward, you should know better."

"Your right, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to snap." She just nodded her head silently. Fuck, nice going Cullen!

Conversation was off and on the rest of dinner. It wasn't until desert that I decided to do what I was going to do. "Tanya, I need to talk to you."

She looked at me, slightly relieved. Why would she be relieved? "I need to talk to you too Edward, in private."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my family, you know that." She sighed.

"Fine, Edward I'm pregnant." I was shocked, we were so careful. I felt a smile creep up on my face. I was ecstatic. I jumped up, pulling Tanya with me and kissing her.

"Really? This is amazing."

"Edward-"

"I mean I thought something was wrong, you were so quiet, but I guess it was just nerves."

"Edward-"

"And now that you're pregnant, now is the perfect time." I dropped to my knees and pulled out a diamond ring. "Tanya, I love you, will you marry me?" I heard gasp coming from my family.

"EDWARD!" Tanya yelled.

"What's wrong? Do you not like the ring? We can get you a different one or-"

"The baby isn't yours!" She yelled. My face fell and I suddenly felt nauseated.

"What?" I whispered in disbelief.

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant," She whispered.

"So?" Then I thought about it. The last time we were intimate was my birthday, almost three months. "Oh."

"I'm sorry Edward, we didn't expect for this to happen. It was…we were drunk and it just happened, and after that we couldn't stop."

"Who?"

"His name is Jacob Black."

"How long?"

"A little over a year, I'm sorry." Tanya grabbed her purse and ran out, but I wasn't about to let her go. I chased after her.

"Why? I thought we loved each other."

"I fell out of love with you Edward, I'm sorry." Tanya went outside and there was a car in the driveway.

"Is that him?" She stopped and turned around.

"Yes, I told him to pick me up here."

"So you knew all along that you were going to tell me tonight."

"Yes. I'm sorry Edward." With that, Tanya turned and went to the car. I stood there, watching them pull out of the driveway, out of my life. I felt someone behind me. I was annoyed and didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now and I snapped.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled turning to see Bella standing in the doorway. I watched as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She ran passed me, passed her father into the waiting police cruiser I failed to notice pull up. Shit!

"What the hell happened?" Chief Swan snapped angrily. Esme walked outside, fucking perfect.

"Chief Swan, how are you tonight?"

"Pretty damn pissed, why the hell did my daughter run past me crying?" Esme looked at me and then back at the chief.

"I'm sorry Charlie; my son just had a rough break up and must have mistaken Bella as one of his siblings coming to comfort him."

"Well he needs to check next time before he yells at an innocent girl." Chief Swan stormed off to his car. I am a fucking idiot. Esme slapped me upside the head.

"Ow!" I hissed in pain.

"It's the least you deserve! Come on Edward, I think it's time for me to explain something to you about Isabella Swan." Esme lead me into the living room where the others were waiting. I took the seat next to Alice.

"Now, you all need to understand that this does not leave the room, okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay. Alice is only one who knows Bella's story, but she doesn't know everything…"

* * *

**Twitter: KelsieLorraine**

**Tumblr: ShatteredxDestiny**

**Please review!**


	3. Author's Note

**I was trying to fix up this story, to go back and edit mistakes I didn't see when I posted the story and fix any plot holes, and somewhere along the way a few chapters got repeated/deleted so I have taken all but two of the chapters down so I can fix the problems. I will be re-uploading them. Sorry for this inconvenience.**

**Kelsie  
**


	4. Bella's Story

It was silent in the living room as we waited for Esme to begin. She sighed and looked at us, her eyes were watery. "When I first met Bella three years ago, she was so numb, so empty. Her brown eyes were so dull and blood shot from all the crying she'd done. It had only been two years since the incident. I originally wasn't going to take her on as a client, but when I looked Chief Swan when he was talking to me about Bella, he looked so broken, so hopeless. I agreed, and I am ashamed to say I was reluctant to, I didn't want another client at the moment, and there was so much going on.

"The first day Bella walked in my office, she was shaking so badly she was so scared. I tried to hug her, to comfort her, but she shied away from me. For the first year, she would barely shake my hand, let alone hug me. During our sessions, I never pushed her. Sometimes, we sat there and said nothing the entire time. After a year and a half, she finally trusted me enough with her secret. The day she told me was the first day she hugged me, the first day she cried in front of me.

"Bella's mother left her father and took her with her when she was only six months old. Around the time she was five, her mother got remarried to a banker named Phil Dwyer," Esme's eyes narrowed when she said-more like spat-his name. "Everything was fine for the first three years. When she was eight, Renee and Phil started to fight. At first they were just yelling fights that lasted about thirty minutes, and then there were slamming doors fight, they lasted longer, after a while they started throwing things, and Phil would disappear for days.

"Then Phil became violent towards Renee. He would beat her badly and then disappear for about a week. Bella would stay with Renee, taking care of her. She would miss weeks of school. "Her teachers began to worry, but said nothing. Every time they were about to, she would show up and reassure them everything was fine. While she missed school, she read the textbooks and workbooks they assigned her at school, to stay caught up and so she would rise in suspicion.

"She was ten when the incident happened. Her friend's mother dropped her off from ballet practice. Phil was driving away when they pulled up. Bella told me that dread filled her entire body when she saw him leave. She knew it wasn't good. She could hear her mother sobbing when she entered the house. She made her way upstairs to her mother's bed room only to find her mother lying on the bed with her wrist slit. Bella lay with her mother as she died. She fell asleep in her mother's arms. That's the part Alice knows. What I am about to tell you is something only her father and I know.

"She was woken up by Phil ripping her away from her mother. He dragged her downstairs and through her in the basement, he literally threw her down the stairs. He kept her there for months. He barley fed her, he beat her, and he…" Esme broke away; the tears in her eyes finally broke free. Carlisle walked over and wrapped his arms around Esme. "He raped her, over and over again. Phil made it seem like they moved out, he withdrew Bella from school, he kept all the windows covered, disconnected all the phones, everything.

"One day he wasn't being careful. A neighbor saw him through the window and called the police. When they arrived, the knocked on the door, rang the doorbell, everything. They broke open and searched the first floor. They were about to head up to the second floor when they heard Bella's sob coming from the basement. They broke in and found Phil raping Bella. They yelled for him to stop, and when he didn't, the shot him. He collapsed on her, still inside. Unfortunately he didn't die. He was brought into custody after the police pulled him away, and carried Bella out of there.

"She was in the hospital for weeks, healing physically, but not mentally. When her father arrived, she wouldn't let him touch her. She freaked out when the nurses came in to give her shots. Once she was well enough to leave the hospital, Charlie put her in a mental hospital. She was there for two years. She told them about Renee, but not Phil. They figured that she was fine and released her. She moved to Forks, and was home schooled for a while. This year is her first year back in public school."

I was sick. What kind of sick monster would do that to a child? It was once again silent, not from anticipation and anxiety, but from disgust and shock. I notice both Alice and Rose were crying into Jasper and Emmett's chest. A pang of loneliness stung my heart. I guess I'd be lonely for a while…

* * *

Later that night I laid in bed flipping through the channels on my TV. 700 channels and nothing to watch, that's pretty depressing. Obviously, I wasn't going to be watching anything before bed. I sighed and turned off the TV. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was because once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

_I was sitting at my desk, reading a poem Bella had written for an assignment, when there was a knock on my door._

"_Come in!" I called. Bella slipped in quietly, shutting the door behind her. She turned and smiled at me. "Hey," I smiled at her._

"_Hi," she walked towards me, straddling my lap when she reached me. She was staring at me while she braided her fingers in my hair. My hands rested tightly on her waist._

"_Bella," I whispered. She smiled before kissing me. I started to rub my erection against her warm center, causing her to moan._

"_Edward," She whimpered rubbing against me. "Please."_

_I began unbuttoning her shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin as I did so. "God Bella," I whispered unhooking her navy blue bra from behind. Her breast fell free, her nipples perky and hard. I leaned down and took on of her nipples in my mouth, sucking on it hard._

"_AH!" She moaned throwing her head back and tightening her hold on my hair. "Edward, please!"_

"_What do you want love, tell me what you want."_

"_Make love to me," She whispered, grinding herself harder into me. I felt myself about to lose it. My heart was racing, my breathing was becoming ragged. I was about to cum. I was about to-_

I woke up to my blaring alarm clock, out of breath and sweating. What the hell was that? My regular morning wood was throbbing painfully. A cold shower wouldn't fix this, I knew that much. Sighing, I pulled my pajama pants down. Closing my eyes I began to stroke myself, but then I pictured Tanya and I immediately became soft. Huh…

* * *

**Twitter: KelsieLorraine**

**Tumblr: ShatteredxDestiny**


	5. Mistakes

**Edward's point of view:**

I was anxious though first and second period. Bella consumed my thoughts. Now that I knew her past, I did not know how to act around her, and I screamed at her, which was a dumb ass thing to do. The bell signaling the end of second period rang and I nearly jumped. I kept my eyes on the door, watching for Bella but she never came. The tardy bell rang and she still was not here. I stared at her empty seat while everyone took their test. What is wrong with me? Uh…I am such an idiot.

Bella was out for an entire week with the flu. Her father Charlie came to pick up her assignments and was not too thrilled to see me as one of her teachers. When I tried to apologize and explain, he just grunted and walked out of my classroom. Esme was freaking out over Bella missing her session. On Wednesday, Esme went over to the Swan resident to check on everything. I went with her and while she was talking to Charlie, I slipped up stairs to use the bathroom.

_It was completely dark upstairs. There was a door at the very top of the stairs it was cracked open slightly. I could hear a fan coming from the room. Could this be Bella's room? I pushed the door open slightly, just enough to see. She was lying down in her bed. Her room was freezing._

_I walked over to her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful from a distance, but when I got closer, she was extremely pail, with a thin sheet of sweat on her forehead. She stirred slightly before opening her eyes and looking at me. Well she looked at me, but did not really see me. She looked at me as if I was a dream and not there._

_She shifted around a little bit getting comfortable before falling back to sleep. I watched her as she slept. I still could not believe what happened to her actually happened. She did not deserve that._

"_Edward?" I heard my mother call. She was coming up the stairs. Quietly, I snuck out of Bella's room and came face to face with my mother. "What are you doing?" she whispered._

"_I-I was just checking on Bella, I thought I heard her, but she's still asleep."_

_My mother stepped around me and into Bella's room. She walked over to where Bella lay sleeping and sat on the side of her bed. Gently, my mother lifted her hand and stroked Bella's cheek. I heard my mother quietly sob and I immediately went to her side._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I whispered. She had tears rolling down her cheek. "Mom?"_

"_Not here honey, let's go home." I watched as she kissed Bella's forehead before getting up. She touched my cheek before walking out of Bella's bedroom. I followed her quietly down the stairs. "Goodbye Charlie. Tell Bella if she needs me, all she has to do is call."_

"_Will do Esme, thanks for stopping by,"_

We were quiet the entire ride home and now we were sitting on the couch. Esme was staring at a picture of all of us during Christmas. It was years ago, and Alice was only five at the time. I did not say anything I just waited for Esme.

"If anything would have happened to any of you…I don't think I would have survived it. I love you three so much. I never could understand how Charlie could be so strong. If that would have happened to Alice, oh God, I do not even want to think about it. You know Phil is still alive. They only gave him 60 years"

"Seriously? That's bullshit! He should have gotten death row!"

"I think so to," Esme mumbled. I was shocked to hear my mother, a kind and gentlewoman who could never hurt a fly, say that. "Sometimes I fear that he will escape and come after her." She whispered sadly.

"Esme, he's not going to touch her again, I promise you that. You are helping her when she is not at school; I am going to help her when she is. Alright? Bella is strong; she's going to be alright?"

"Edward, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help her mom."

* * *

_October 2003_

"Alright class, time for a new assignment." the entire class erupted in a loud groan. It was October now, no longer the beginning of school. We were all comfortable with each other. "I know, I know, damn you Mr. Cullen and blah blah blah. I do not care. We will be in here for three hours until the sophomore's finish there test. It is a simple assignment, just to write your favorite memory from a past Halloween. This assignment is to help your writing and creative flow and if the principal comes in, it looks like I am doing my job. Now start writing."

I sat down at my desk and began grading papers. I was behind on many things and I planned to catch up. An hour later and two class's worth of paper graded, I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Alright, I am going to pick people in a random order, I want you to come up here and read your memory." The class erupted in a groan and I smiled. I did plan to randomly choose, but the first time I purposely picked the person. "Isabella Swan." I had been planning on several ways to make better stronger. Having her read in front of everyone was one of the ways.

Bella looked like she wanted to cry. She stood up shakily and walked to the front of the room. She froze when she turned around to face the class. She turned back to me her eyes were watery. "I can't Mr. Cullen," She whispered.

"And why not Ms. Swan?" Her eyes widened and her lip began to tremble.

"I-I ca-can't."

"Fine then, detention after school, now read." I saw a tear roll down her cheek and I had the strange urge to hug her and wipe her tears away. I quickly shook the thought away. "Well?"

"I've never had detention before," she whispered.

"Well I will assign you another one if you do not read your memory, now." She turned towards the class, her cheeks red and streaked with tears. She read her memory shakily and quickly rushed back to her seat. I felt bad about making her cry, but I was only trying to help.

I was fixing some spaghetti for supper. Tanya had come and got the rest of her things two weeks ago, so it was official. I was living alone…and it depressed me. I sat down on my couch and watched TV while eating. It was around 8:00 when my door slammed open.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" My mother yelled.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Like you don't know! How could you force Bella to read in front of the class! And you gave her detention because she said she couldn't!"

"I know it sounds bad mom, but I was trying to help her."

"BY SENDING HER TO THE HOSPITAL?"

"What?"

"She had to go to the hospital because of you! She came to her session today shaking, and when I asked her what was wrong, she told me, or at least she tried. She started hyperventilating and couldn't stop. We rushed her to the hospital. She is currently hooked up to a breathing machine. Your father said he does not know how long he will have to keep her there. Just do her a favor and stop trying to help! Okay?"

"Mom I-I'm sorry. I really am. I only wanted to help her." I wanted to cry, I could not believe I did that to her.

"Start out by being there for her, not forcing her to stand in front of a group of older people and read a memory that no doubt involved her mother! Okay?" Her voice was beginning to soften.

"Yes mom." She sat next to me and hugged me.

"I want you to apologize to her, not tonight, but maybe tomorrow or the next day. Okay?"

"Alright,"

"I love you honey, I know you mean good. Just do not force it. She's not stable."

"Okay mom. I love you."

* * *

**Twitter:KelsieLorraine**

**Tumblr: ShatteredxDestiny**


	6. Thanksgiving

**Edward's point of view:**

I walked into the hospital holding some flowers and a cheesy get well soon card. I was going to visit Bella today, to apologize and see how she is doing. It seemed like the perfect day to do it, it was a school day (yeah, I called in sick) and her father was working, so I would not be shot. I took a deep breath before I entered the room. She was there, lying in bed facing the window.

She turned her head towards me, hearing my entrance. She smiled timidly and my heart melted. After what I did to her, she would put up the effort to smile. I returned her smile and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. If I would have known-" She interrupted me before I could finish.

"It's okay Mr. Cullen. I'm fine." We sat in quiet for a moment; Bella stared out the window while I stared at the floor. I did not know what to say. I was filled with guilt for what I did to her. I wanted to make it better I had to.

"How long are you going to be in here?" I asked. She turned her attention back to me.

"They're releasing me Friday afternoon, I return to school Monday."

"Oh…do you need your assignments from your classes?" She smiled brightly at me.

"My dad already got them, but thanks." A nodded my headed and looked at the floor. After a minute of silence, I chuckled quietly to myself. "What is it?"

"I just noticed that this is the most I've heard you talk since I met you." I could not help but smile. I had only known her a few months, but she was already so much stronger than when I first met her. She looked down smiling, blush covering her cheeks.

"I don't talk much at school. I mean, I don't have any friends, so there really is no point."

"Why don't you have friends?" I was skeptical, I mean I knew she was shy, but to have no friend's period…

"There's no point, they eventually all disappear. Why get close?" I felt my heart break for the small child. It was silent again. I looked at her, she looked so bored and she'd be in here for two to three more days.

"Do you have anything to do when no one is here with you?" I asked.

"Not really, the television doesn't get any good channels, and I have nothing to read."

"You like to read?"

"I love it. My favorite genre is romance." She smiled a real smile, one that lit up her face. I stayed, keeping her company until her father came. I avoided eye contact when I passed him.

The next day I called in sick again and ran to the bookstore. I bought at least a dozen books for Bella, most of them by an author named Lynsay Sands. As soon as I paid, I headed for the hospital. Bella was staring out the window when I got there. She turned towards me as I entered, smiling widely.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi."

"I…um…I brought you some books to read."

"Really?" Her smile widened. I handed her the bag full of books and she immediately began digging through them. I watched her, her eyes sparkled in excitement as she read the back of the books. Once she sorted through every book, reading about them, she turned towards me, smiling.

"Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome Bella."

* * *

_November 2003_

It was Thanksgiving, which was a big thing at the Cullen house. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were busy cooking, while Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and I cleaned and set the table. Charlie and Bella were coming over for supper. Esme invited them. She felt bad, knowing they were going to be alone in that old house. She said Charlie did not even know how to cook, so she invited them over.

I looked towards the door when I heard the doorbell rang. Immediately, I stopped what I was doing and went to answer the door. "Hello," I greeted Charlie and Bella. Bella smiled and Charlie ignored me, not that I could blame him. Charlie walked past, nodding. Bella handed me a green bean casserole.

"I didn't want to come empty handed," She said softly, smiling.

"Thanks Bella, you really didn't have too." She just smiled in return. Bella stayed in the kitchen, helping Esme out. When dinner was ready, we all sat down and began to eat, after saying grace. It was quiet for the first few minutes, and then Carlisle started the conversation.

"How's everything at work Charlie?" He asked.

"Oh everything's fine. Nothing's really going on besides the kids rolling houses, but other than that, everything is calm."

"How about you Bella?" Carlisle turned his attention towards her. "How's school?"

Bella smiled at him before answering," It is great. But I am excited about Thanksgiving Break."

"What are you doing over the break?" Esme asked_._ Hopefully coming over here so I can be near her. Wait, what the fuck?

"I am going to stay with my friend Angela a few nights." I looked up at her, surprised. I was not surprised about her making a friend she was just so shy. The kids at Forks High normally ignored her. I thought about her friend. Angela…Angela. The only Angela I knew at the school was Angela Weber, who was also very shy. I smiled. Having a friend would help Bella a lot.

After supper, we sat down in the living room, visiting and watching TV. Bella went upstairs to use the bathroom, but after a few minutes, I began to worry. Charlie was watching the game and had not noticed her not returning. Excusing myself, I headed upstairs. I was walking past my old room when I heard a noise. Opening the door, I saw Bella standing on the balcony, looking at the stars.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked stepping onto the balcony.

"Oh, sorry, I was heading back down stairs when I passed the room. The door was open, and I saw the balcony…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I was worried when you didn't come down; I came to check on you." She looked down and blushed.

We stood there for a moment, in an uncomfortable silence, before she whispered, "It's beautiful out here."

"It is. I use to come out here for inspiration when I was writing a new piece."

"You write music?"

"Yeah, I play the piano and compose my own pieces to play."

"How long have you played?"

"Since I was five, at first I hated it, but Esme made me stick to it." I chuckled a little at the memory. Bella smiled.

"I wanted to play the piano when I was little, but my mother said I couldn't do ballet and piano. She said we didn't have the money." Her voice got quieter and quieter. This was the first time I heard her talk about her mother, without being forced. I could see the sobs racking her body. She was shaking violently. She could not breathe.

I took her in my arms and rubbed her back. "Shh…Bella. Shh…I've got you. I will not let anyone hurt you. Not again." She pulled back, looking at me with her sad brown eyes, her cheeks stained with tears.

I do not regret my actions, what I do regret was pushing her too far. I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine in a gentle kiss. I held her body close, never wanting to let her go. I pulled back to let her breath when realization hit me. Bella's eyes were wide, her face was flushed, and her lips were swollen. She stepped back.

"Bella I-" But she rushed away before I finished. Fuck!

* * *

**Twitter:KelsieLorraine**

**Tumblr: ShatteredxDestiny**


	7. Undeniable

**Edward's point of view:**

_I wrapped my arm around her body, trying to calm her pain. She shook, crying out in fear and pain. "Please no…" she whimpered._

"_Shh…love, it's alright, I'm here."_

"_Make it stop Edward, make him stop."_

"_Shh…baby. I have you; he will not hurt you anymore. You're safe."_

"_Never again?"_

"_Never again love, never again."_

I woke up panting and sweating. I ran my hand through my hair. I was not going to be able to get back to sleep tonight I knew that for sure. The numbers on my clock read 4:35 a.m. fucking great. Sighing I got up and headed to the living room. Might as well do something useful, so grading papers it was.

School was starting back up today and I would have to face Bella for the first time since the balcony incident. After she ran away from me, I stood there in shock. When I finally snapped out of it and ran down stairs, she was already gone.

I have done nothing but think about her since then. For the last week, I have thought about her soft brown hair. Her big innocent doe eyes, filled with a haunted past, her blush, her musical voice. Thoughts of her invaded my thoughts when I was awake, my dreams when I slept. No matter what I did, I could not get her out of my head.

As the days past, my dreams of her got more inappropriate. Tonight was the first night that she was not moaning in pleasure in my dreams. I did not know what I was going to do tomorrow. My feelings for her were more than teacher/ student. I knew that and all though this could ruin my life and get me fired, I found myself not caring. I wanted Bella, so much it hurt.

At 6:00, I stopped grading papers and went to take a shower. After my shower, I got dressed for work I left my house at 7:00, 45 minutes earlier than usual. I stopped by a small café next to the school, grabbing two donuts and a cup of coffee. What I saw at school both shocked and surprised me.

Bella's truck was there and she was in the front seat, her forehead resting against her steering wheel. I was a good 25 feet away, but I could still see her form shaking. Locking my car, I quickly walked to her car and opened the door.

She looked up, startled at my intrusion. Her face was red, her eyes were blood shot, and there were tear streaks on her face. "Bella," I breathed. Her lip quivered as she broke down, falling into my arms. My heart ached with every sob that racked her body. I held her close, rocking her and shushing her, thanking God that I was an hour early and no one was at the school yet.

We stayed like that for about ten minutes before she pulled away. She stared at me and it scared me, not because of the feeling I got when she looked at me, but because of the lack of emotion, I saw in her eyes, the numbness. "Bella?" I whispered hoarsely.

She stepped away from me. No, she could not do this. She could not go numb. She was so strong; she was making so much progress. She could not do this. I reached out for her, only to have her step away. "Bella please," I whispered. She turned and ran inside without another word.

I stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. I snapped out of my trance when students started showing up. I sat in my classroom until the bell rang. I was in a trance as the students walked in, I was in a trance as they got seated and ready for class, and I was in a trance as I passed out the work sheet for them to do. Al I could think about was Bella. _Bella Bella __**Bella**__._

My mind was going into overload. She was my every though in dream. As the bell rang ending second block and beginning, third my heart began to race. I needed to see her. I stared at the door waiting for her to walk through it.

The bell rang she was not there. Five minutes after, she did not come. Where was she? I felt everything slow down and blur over. I did not understand it, any of it. The day moved slowly. Every second of every minute of every hour I heard the clock ticking…slowly…never ending. But then again, maybe it was never beginning. A new beginning, a new ending, what is the difference? And what does it matter if you never get that second chance.

That is what Bella needed; she needed a second chance at being happy. She was not even done healing yet and she would never get that chance unless someone forced her to open her eyes and see that right now, it sucks, but she should not completely shut down.

I sat there; hours after school had ended, thinking. My entire world was in though right now, so deep, that I failed to recognize someone entering my room.

She stood there, shaking slightly, eyes red, cheeks stained with tears. She looked like a broken angel that fell from heaven. She stared at me, her expression blank. Slowly, so slowly that if I would have blinked I would have missed it, she moved forward, just slightly.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question, but I felt like I needed to ask.

She began to walk towards me, slowly, like she was afraid of me. She stopped directly in front of me, her head ending right below my chin. She looked up at me, her big brown eyes filled with tears. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, her lips were on mine, her hands were in my hair.

At first I did not respond, shocked at what was happening, but once my brain started working, I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. Her lips opened and I took the chance to slide my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, mine winning in the end.

Bella began to unbutton my shirt, and God did I want her do, so badly. I wanted to feel her wither under me, moaning my name in pleasure. I wanted to feel her soft skin under me, to see it glow in the night. I wanted to make love to her, but I couldn't. Not now at least.

Gently, I pushed her away. "Bella, we can't," I whispered breathlessly.

"Yes we can, I won't tell anyone, I promise." She tried to reach for the buttons on my shirt, but I pushed her hands away.

"We really can't Bella. Not right now, not when you're in the state that you are in." Bella looked like she wanted to cry again. The pain of rejection wasn't a good one. She turned to flee my room, but I was quicker than her. I grabbed her bicep and turned her around, pulling her into my chest.

She struggled, screaming, but all I did was wrap my arms tighter around her. "Let me go! I hate you! Leave me alone!" she screamed while the tears fell.

"Shh…it's going to be alright," I soothed.

"No its not! Let me go!" She collapsed in my arms, her entire body going immobile, like she was giving up. I rocked her gently while she sobbed, rubbing her back and giving her comfort.

She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears, but the pain was so evident. Her bottom lip quivered. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "Bella," I whispered kissing down her neck.

Her fingers braided into my hair, holding me close. She gasped and moaned as I bit down gently on her neck. "Edward!" She whimpered.

"My Bella," I sighed nuzzling her neck. "My sweet little Bella,"

"What now?" she asked quietly as we laid there on the floor of my class room. _What now?_

* * *

**Twitter: KelsieLorraine**

**Tumblr: ShatteredxDestiny**


	8. Escape

**Edward's point of view:**

It was awkward, very awkward. There was no other way to describe it. I sat at my desk, Bella sat hers, and neither of us said anything. I would glance at her every few minutes, and every time I looked at her, she was looking at her hands resting in her lap.

We kissed, very passionately might I add, so now what? A part of me was kicking myself. This could cost me my job, land me in jail, fuck my life up in so many ways, but another part- a much bigger part- didn't give a rats ass. I knew I was growing attached to her. I wanted her, as mine, forever. I wanted to love her, to marry her, to live for her, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. I accepted that.

With that acceptation I stood up and walked over to her. She looked at me, startled that I had moved. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her up, and crushed my lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around me, her hands tangling into my hair. She kissed me back just as passionate. I knew then, that she felt the same way.

"I don't care about anyone else Bella. I don't care what they think. I want you, all of you. I want to love you, to take care of you, to spoil you, and anything else I can do to make you feel like a princess." I kissed her again, savoring the feel of her lips.

When we broke apart Bella looked so lost. "I am damaged Edward, damaged and most likely not repairable-" Before she could continue I put my finger on her lips to silence her.

"You're fixable Bella. If you weren't you would shy away from me, shy away from your father, and any other man or boy. You have been through a traumatizing ordeal Bella, and I understand that. You have come so far since then though. If you don't believe me, ask Esme. She has seen you at your lowest. Let me fix you Bella."

Bella smiled up at me and just like that we were together. Of course we couldn't go around flaunting it. I didn't want to lose my job and end up in jail. Every chance we could though, we would be together. After school she would sit in the library for about thirty or forty-five minutes, studying and doing homework. Once pretty much everyone was gone, I would lock up and meet her in the parking lot.

Sometimes we would go to Port Angeles and walk around. Sometimes we would drive to my house and hang out. We were taking it slow. I didn't want to try anything too heavy until she was ready.

I first knew that I loved her about a month after we first started dating. We were sprawled out on my couch watching Hanna. Thirty minutes into the movie she fell asleep, her head was resting on my leg. I lost interest in the movie and instead chose to watch her. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful, and I knew then, as I watched her, that I would never be able to let her go. She was mine.

Things were perfect, absolutely perfect. I had never been happier. I'd noticed changes in myself as well as Bella. She was becoming stronger, more opinionated. I didn't have to call on her in class anymore, her hand was always raised to answer my questions or the read what she had written in front of the class.

She was a skilled and talented author. I had my students working on creating their own story, using different writing skills and patterns. Bella's was by far the best and I wasn't saying that because she was my girlfriend. I was serious. She was even better than some of the writers I taught.

I wasn't the only one who noticed the changes. Esme and Charlie noticed them too. Esme would occasionally call me to inform me on Bella's progress. She even told me once that Bella wanted to stop the sessions for a while, just to see how she reacted. I remember being so proud of her, when I saw her that night, I could barely contain myself. We almost made love that night, almost. But I stopped it, I felt it wasn't right.

About a week ago Charlie paid me a visit in my classroom. I was grading papers when there was a knock on my door.

"_Come in," I called. Charlie stepped in looking sheepish and out of place. "Chief Swan what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_I, um, wanted to talk to you about Bella. She has gotten a lot better recently and I have a feeling it was because of you."_

"_Me? What makes you think that?"_

"_She is writing again. After the incident she stopped writing, it was too painful for her. When she first started writing, she explained it was a class project for you. Well, I was watching the game the other day when she brought me something. She wanted me to read something she had written. It was beautiful. I told her that and for the first time in years I saw a smile, a really smile. When I asked what grade you gave her she explained that the story I had just read wasn't for your class. It was something that she wanted to do for fun._

_She has become open again, she is happy. She looks forward to waking up in the morning. She no longer has nightmares, and she even wants to take a break from her sessions with Esme. I have never been prouder. I just wanted to thank you and tell you what ever you are doing, please keep it up."_

_He offered me his hand. I stood up and shook it and I could see, clear as day in his eyes, that he was serious._

"_Bella is a smart, beautiful, and strong girl Chief Swan; she has potential, a lot of it. I am happy to say that I have also noticed the changes. I wouldn't dare do anything to mess that up."_

"_Thank you Edward," and with that he left._

* * *

_January 2004_

"Welcome back students, I hope your holidays were good. Today we are going to begin a new book. Jessica, Mike will you pass the books out please." Jessica and Mike began handing out copies of Angela's Ashes. It was one of my favorite books, it made me value my life and childhood, and I figured it was the perfect thing to teach them.

"Alright let's get started-" before I could continue there was a knock on my door. Principle Greene stepped in.

"Mr. Cullen, I need to speak with Isabella Swan for a moment," he said. I looked at Bella, her eyes were confused and I could see the slight fear in them. Quietly she got up. "Grab your things Isabella." He said. Dread filled my being. Something was not right.

Bella grabbed her stuff and followed Principal Greene.

The rest of the day was hell. I didn't see Bella for the rest of the day. I looked for her everywhere; I spent my lunch in the principal's office, I even went to her other classes and peered into them. Her seats were empty.

As soon as school let out, I began blowing up Esme and Alice's phone. I called them each at least 20 times and text them more than I can count. I never got a reply from either. I knew then something was really wrong.

I went home, hoping, praying that Bella would come over. She didn't. By midnight I finally gave up and went to sleep. I was restless, tossing and turning. You couldn't even really call it sleep.

I was jolted away by a knock at my door. I looked at my alarm clock. It read 3 a.m. Who the fuck is knocking at 3 a.m.? I was pissed, very pissed. I didn't even look through the peep hole, cause I honestly didn't care who it was, I was about to flip the fuck out. I jerked my door open. I stopped before I said anything.

Bella was on my door step, her eyes were blood shot, and her face was pale. "Bella? Sweetheart, are you okay?"

She looked up at me, her eyes held all the sadness in the world. "Phil escaped."

* * *

**Twitter: KelsieLorraine**

**Tumblr: ShatteredxDestiny**


	9. Comfort

**I debated on whether or not to do a lemon for this chapter, ultimately deciding to do a lemon. Some may have a problem with the timing or the reason behind the lemon, but I felt it was right. Enjoy. **

**Edward's Point of View:**

_Phil escaped…Phil escaped…escaped._ That was all that rang through my head a we sat on my couch. Bella was shivering uncontrollably. My arms wrapped around her tiny form, trying to calm her.

"Bella, baby, you need to calm down. I don't want you to have a panic attack."

"A little late for that Edward, my monster of a step father is out and will probably come looking for me." Bella said shakily.

"You don't know that sweetheart. He does not even know where you are, not to mention that coming after you is what everyone will expect him to do. You will be protected, I promise, no I swear to you, I will never let him near you again. I will kill him if he tries."

We remained silent for a while. Eventually her shaking subsided and she rested her head on my shoulder. I did not know what to do, or what to say. I wish I knew how to help her.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything I can do to help? To get your mind off it, I hate to see you in this much pain." She was quiet for a second, as if she was trying to think of something, and then she looked at me.

"Make me forget."

"Okay, how?" Before I could comprehend, Bella connected her lips with mine, pushing me back onto the couch.

"Bella baby no, this isn't right."

"What isn't right about it? Please Edward,"

"We can't sweetheart," Bella's eyes filled with tears four the thousandth time today. I wanted to kick myself for hurting her.

"You don't want me…" Bella whispered. It was not a question.

"Of course I want you! God, I want you so much, but not like this. Not when you are this upset. I don't want you to regret this."

"I would never regret doing this with you. I know we have only been together for a little while, but you make me feel Edward. You make me feel things I thought I would never feel again; you make me laugh and smile. When I am upset, you are the one person that makes me feel better. Edward I want this. I want you to make love to me," Bella was whispering by the end of her speech.

My brain yelled at me no, that it was not right, but right now, I was not going to listen. I crashed my lips to hers, picking her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to my room.

We quickly shed our cloths, not wanting to wait anymore. No foreplay, no nothing, we just wanted to one. I rolled on a condom before positioning myself at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" I whispered one last time for reassurance.

Bella cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly. "When it comes to you, I am always sure."

I pushed into her slowly, moaning as she gripped me perfectly. "Oh god Bella," I moaned as I stopped and allowed her to adjust to my length.

"Don't stop Edward," she whispered, gripping his back. I pulled out and pushed back in slowly.

"You're beautiful," I whispered. "And God you feel so good." My pace picked up, I could feel my orgasm coming fast.

"Edward," Bella whimpered. She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer as she reached her peak.

"Bella!" I screamed her name as my release took over me.

* * *

Bella's head rested on my chest. My arms wrapped protectively around her small form. Tonight had been amazing. It would be a lie if I said I had not thought about making love to Bella, I just was not sure if she was ready.

I knew Phil being out of jail would constantly be on her mind, and I wish I could take away her pain, but it would not be that easy. This man tortured her and now that he was out, he would probably try to come and get her, but I would be damned if I let him near her. I would kill him if he tries.

There was a knock on my front door. I looked at the clock. It was 6 a.m. Who would be here so early?

Slowly I slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Bella up. I slipped on my pants and headed to the front door, shutting my bedroom door so no one would see Bella.

"Mom? Alice? What's going on?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Edward have you seen Bella? Her father said she never came home and he is worried sick about her," Esme said as she walked into my apartment. Panic was evident in her voice.

Shit, I totally forgot about Bella's father. "No I haven't seen her," I lied. "Maybe she is with her friend Angela."

"The police already checked there. Angela hadn't seen her since school yesterday."

"I don't know where she could be," I tried to sound worried. Esme did not seem to notice my bad attempt. Alice did though. She looked at me suspiciously. "But I am sure she is safe mom, she's a smart girl."

"I know, but with Phil is on the loose, I don't want to take any chances."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Alice said before slipping down the hallway. I did not even think twice about it until I heard her gasp.

"Alice no!" I said as I turned to run down the hall. Esme followed closely.

"Edward-" Alice began but stopped.

"Oh my god…" Esme whispered. It was too late. We were busted. Alice and Esme stared at Bella's sleeping form, the only thing covering her were my sheets. I quickly shut the door, not wanting the light or sound to wake her up. I knew she would freak out if she woke and saw Esme and Alice staring at her.

"Have you lost your mind?" Alice hissed. "This is seriously illegal. You could lose your job, you could go to jail!"

"Alice keep your voice down! I know what could happen, but I cannot help it. She is sweet, caring, and funny and I fell for her. I know it is stupid and that my entire life could be gone if anyone found out, but I don't care!"

Esme looked at me, long and hard. Her brown eyes were soft and filled with understanding. "You love her." It was not a question. I did not deny it.

"I know it's wrong. I know I could be fired, end up in jail. I know that there is almost a ten year age difference between us and that an actually relationship is probably impossible, at least right now, but I don't care. I love her. I would be willing to flee the country to be with her, if worse came to worse. I'm not letting her go."

Esme smile a soft smile. "I don't want you to get in trouble Edward and I don't want to see Bella hurt, but I am glad you two are happy. You have changed her and she has changed you for the better. Just please be careful."

"I will mom. We will. Thank you."

* * *

**Twitter:KelsieLorraine**

**Tumblr: ShatteredxDestiny**


	10. AN: Story up for adoption

This story is up for adoption. I'm sorry, but I've lost interest in it and I don't want everyone to be waiting for an update when one isn't coming.

You guys have been so supportive and I am so thankful for every single one of you that took the time to read and review. If someone would like to take over the story, PM me and as soon as someone takes over it I will let everyone know with another author's note.

KelsieLorraine


End file.
